The primary goal of the EXPORT Center is to reduce the burden of health disparities experienced by racial and ethnic minorities, particularly the African-American population of the State of West Virginia. Specifically, the goals of the center include the following: [unreadable] i) To conduct basic and behavioral/social science research that will facilitate health promotion and early detection of diseases among the minority populations, particularly the African-American population in West Virginia. [unreadable] ii) To collect and disseminate information concerning health status of minority populations, particularly the African-American population of West Virginia. [unreadable] iii) To collaborate with local organizations as well as community leaders in the operation of projects geared towards reducing the burdens of health disparities among the African-American populations of West Virginia. [unreadable] iv) To engage in outreach activities geared towards the improvement of access to health care among the African-American population of West Virginia.